kisah baru
by khalifa.w2107
Summary: Summary : Perang sudah berakhir kaguya dikalahkan tetapi ketika perjalanan pulang lubang hitam menghisap separuh bagian elemental mengakibatkan elemental melayang layang dalam masa dan waktu hingga terjatuh di lautan yang tidak di kenal oleh meraka.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto –Masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool DXD-Ichi Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Perang sudah berakhir kaguya dikalahkan tetapi ketika perjalanan pulang lubang hitam menghisap separuh bagian elemental mengakibatkan elemental melayang layang dalam masa dan waktu hingga terjatuh di lautan yang tidak di kenal oleh meraka.**

 **Genre: Sci-fi,advanture,Fantasy & Supernatural**

PERANG satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya yaitu "Mengerikan" .disebuah tempat yang sangat luas di sertai gantungan seperti kepompong yang di isi oleh para manusia yang sedang terkena genjutsu abadi dari mahluk setengah dewa yaitu Ootsusuki Kaguya Ibu dari pencipta dunia shinobi.

"apa yang kau perjuangkan Ashura,Indra?,ini adalah akhir dari kalian,kesalahan yang dibuat anaku untuk membagikan chakra pada para manusia itu sehingga terjadi perang tiada henti" ucap Kaguya

"aku tau itu !" ucap sasuke

Ya sasuke tau,bukan tentang chakra atau semacamnya tapi tau bahwa perang pasti terjadi dimana saja ,bahkan tanpa cakra sekalipun pasti terjadi perang.

"apa yang kau ucapkan sasuke ? kita tidak akan menyerah pada nenek sialan itukan?" ucap naruto di sertai ekspresi marah karna seolah olah menyetujui ucapan kaguya.

Uzumaki naruto seorang Shinobi berpangkat genin yang bisa dikatakan mempunyai hoki yang sangat beruntung tetapi tidak dengan seorang nasibnya, shinobi yang selalu memakai pakaian orange sejak kecil yang dengan ajaibnya masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang dengan memakai pakaian yang mencolok seperti itu bahkan bisa mengikuti perang besar ,sungguh keberuntungan yang sangat fantastis bukan? Dia masih berpangkat Genin,ketika ujian Chunin dia sanggup bertahan hidup setelah melawan Orochimaru salah satu legenda sanin bahkan sempat di cerna ular raksasa,bisa bertahan dari gara yang sudah mencapai full biju seorang diri,dan masih banyak lagi.

"hn,aku tak bilang menyerah dobe" ucap sasuke seraya siap menyerang dengan serangan terakhir.

"hm,ku kira kita akan mnyerah tanpa syarat" ucap naruto bersiap akan menyerang.

"kalian tidak melupakan kami bukan " ucap seseorang dari belakang beserta dua orang di belakangnya.

"Yosh,setidaknya kalu aku mati aku akan mati sebagai Pejuang bukan sebagai Pecundang yang menua dan mati secara membosankan" Ucap naruto yang sudah menyilangkan jarinya.

 **"Harem no jutsu"**

Twich

"apa maks-Buakk ucapan kaguya terpaksa terpotong karna merasakan dirinya terlempar akibat tendangan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"hehe harem no jutsu ternyata memang ampuh untuk melawan orang kuat " ucap naruto sambil menatap bangga karyanya yaitu para lelaki tanpa busana.

"A..a.." Sakura tak bisa berkata apa apa dengan tampang bodoh dan hidung mengeluarkan darah .

 **"Chidori Eisho"**

Jurus tombak seribu burung yang di buat kakashi berhasil menghujani tubuh kaguya tapi bukan kaguya namanya kalau kalah hanya dengan itu.

"Sekarang sasuke" ucap kakashi

"hn"

Dengan itu sasuke langsung menyatukan telapak tangannya seraya menyebutkan nama jutsu nya.

 **"Chibaku Tensei"**

Sektika itu pula tubuh yang masih di hujani dengan petir terangkat menuju bola hitam gravitasi disertai bebatuan yang mulai mengubur tubuhnya terkubur sepenuhnya kaguya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang tak di hiraukan oleh tim 7 dan obito.

 **Skipp..**

"kita menang"ucap shinobi yang sebelumnya terkurung di dalam genjutsu..

"Na..naruto-kun" ucap hinata disertai ekspresi bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah ayu nya.

Sedangkan Tim 7 beserta obito berkumpul dengan para hokage terdahulu,hiruzen menatap bangga pada tim 7 ,dia sudah mengira naruto akan sekuat ini bersama sasuke tapi tidak dengan sakura kalau kakashi jangan di tanya dia pernah ikut perang dunia shinobi II ketika masih bocah dan berhasil membuat repot tiga negara besar dia sudah mengira naruto akan sekuat ini karna dari kecil di sudah melihat bagaimana naruto berlatih keras hingga melewati batasan! Ya naruto mewarisi tekad api konoha untuk melindungi sesama,dia mempunyai fisik sekuat gajah,mental sekeras baja dan hati selembut sutra, ya dialah naruto renkarnasi dari Ashura putra dari Rikudo sennin yang haus akan pengakuan.

"aku akan memberi hadiah pada kalian karena sudah memaafkanku"ucap obito sehingga tim 7,hokage edo tensei beserta rikudo sennin menatapnya. Kemudian obito menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"ja..jangan bilang"ucap Naruto

"dengan ini sudah cukup bagiku"ucap obito seraya tersenyum dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah di manipulasi oleh madara.

 **"Rinnei Tensei No jutsu"**

Seketika itu cahaya menyilaukan menghujani korban perang membuat manusia yang seharusnya sudah mati kini bangkit kembali begitu juga dengan para hokage yang bangkit bukan sebagai mayat hidup tetapi kembali seperti manusia dan obito pun menutup usia pada hari ini .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Shinobi yang ikut perang besar tersebut pulang ke desa masing masing begitu pula dengan naruto sang pahlawan perang beserta rivalnya karena hokage sudah memaafkan perbuatan sasuke .perjalanan pulang tersebut beriringan dengan dari desa sunagakure dan kirigakure karna memang jalannya searah.

"NARUTO-NICHAN" teriak 4 bocah di sebrang jembatan kirigakure .

"yo,omaetachi!" ucap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya,di depan naruto terlihat banyak warga berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga juga mereka cemas,yah mereka cemas akan keluarga mereka, orang lain mah peduli amat mau mati juga asal keluarga mereka tidak ,itulah sifat dasar manusia. Manusia perang bukan untuk kepentingan negara,bukan untuk kedamaian,bukan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ,bukan pula untuk diri sendiri ,tapi manusia berperang untuk rumah mereka,untuk keluarga mereka, untuk anak anak mereka dan untuk orang orang yang mereka sayangi! Jika ada orang berkata ,mereka perang untuk umat manusia maka bisa di pastikan mereka adalah pembohong besar!

Ke empat bocah tersebut berlarian ke arah naruto ,ya mereka inari,udon,moegi dan konohamaru sang daun daun muda konoha .

"Ne,ne Nichan, apakah perang itu keren? Pasti banyak ledakan ,owwah itu pasti keren nichan,dan.. dan .. dan yang paleng keren pasti ba..banyak kunoichi yang rusak bajunya ..muehehehe ucap konohamaru dengen tampang bodoh nya.

 **DUAKHH**

Naruto dan moegi dengan kompak menjitak kepala konohamaru

"KEREN DARIMANYANYA-DATEBAYO!?, yang ada hanya ada mayat dan darah! Kalau bukan karena obito mengorbankan nyawanya maka bisa dipastkan 50% shinobi konoha gugur dan itu SAMA DENGAN HANCUR..BODOH!" ucap naruto di sertai perempatan di kepalanya.

"BAKA!" ucapa moegi di sertai wajah memerah.

 **"Tap.. tap"**

 **"Pluk"**

"ada apa teme?" ucap naruto bingung karna sasuke tiba tiba memegang pundaknya.

"hn,lihat keatas" ucap sasuke, tanpa banyak tanya di turuti oleh naruto begitu pula di ikuti oleh bocah tersebut dan seketika itu tanda tanya muncul di kepala mereka karna tidak tau benda apa yang terliah di atas sana.

"apa itu itu teme, ? apa itu perbuatanmu? Ucap naruto yang masih dalam kebingungan.

"bukan, tapi firasatku mengatakan itu bukan hal yang baik"ucap sasuke dengan wajah datarnya tapi tubuh yang sudah siaga akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Di langit sana terliat lubang hitam yang dengan cepat membesar seperti Black Hole yang bisa menghisap apa saja di sekelilingnya ,tampak petir,udara dan api berada di fenomena alam tersebut juga jadi perhatian para kage dan para kage terdahulu ,tidak lupa pula ilmuan penggila ilmu pengetahuan orochimaru juga kebingungan dengn apa yang terjadi karena selama masa hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat fenomena alam tersebut

Takjub,dan kagum menjadi satu ,tapi tak lama kemudian kekaguman tersebut sirna setelah melihat lubang hitam tersebut menghisap segalanya ,hewan ,manusia ,tumbuhan bahkan tanah yang di pijak terangkat gravitasi yang tidak di ketahui entah darimana ,orang yang tadi terlempar ke lubang hitam tersebut tubuhnya langsung hancur karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan distori ruang dan waktu ,langung saja para kage terdahulu membuat kekai yang super besar yang menutupi sebagian desa sunagakure,sebagian desa kiri dan sebagian besar negara api dan tak lupa pula para kage memasang fuin gravitasi agar manusia bisa berpijak dengan benar .kebingungan yang sempat bertengger di kepala mereka langsung mereka enyahkan dan mendapat kesimpulan bahwa lubang tersebut berbahaya.

"DOBE,kau masih mempunyai cakra kyubi kan ? tanya sasuke tanpa menoleh sdikitpun.

"yah,memang nya kenapa ? .. oh aku mengerti! ucap naruto langsung melesat ke para kage dan kage terdahulu. Sedangkan sasuke berusaha mempertahankan susanoo yang melingkupi kekai tersebut agar tidak rusak dan terkikis walaupun harus berusaha keras karna cakranya yang terkuras habis.

" naruto?" ucap minato

"tochan ! kita tak punya banyak waktu cepat serahkan 4 kunai mu kepadaku!" perintah naruto (jangan di tiru !)

Tanpa banyak tanya minato menyerahkan ke empat kunai tersebut meskipun dilanda kebingungan!

"KURAMA!" teriak naruto

" **GRRR. AKU TAU BOCAH ! JANGAN TERIAK TERAK BODOH!" ucap Kurama**

 **"RAKUN,MONYET,GURITA,KURA KURA.. KALIAN AKAN DIAM SAJA TAU MEMBUAT DIRIMU BERGUNA SIALAN?" TERIAK KURAMA**

 **"AKU TAU KUCING!" UCAP SUKAKU**

"YOSH! KITA MULAI! UCAP NARUTO

 **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Seketika itu muncul clone naruto berjumlah 4 yang di isi oleh masing masing jiwa biju yang memegang sebuah kunai, para biju langsung melesat ke masing masing ujung kekai untuk memperkuat kekai agar tidak hancur menahan efek tekanan ruang dan waktu.

"FUINJUTSU:DANZO'S FUINJUTSU"

Teknik untuk melumpuhkan lawan agar tidak bergerak di gunakan naruto untuk menyeimbangkan tanah yang melayang layang tanpa adanya gelombang tanah yang tadinya terombang ambing menjadi stabil seperti berpijak di bumi.

"aku sampai sekarang masih tak percaya orang bodoh sepertimu bisa sekuat sekarang ini " gumam sasuke dengan wajah datarnya meskipun dalam hatinya meringis tidak percaya. ( oh andai kau tau sasuke, orang bodoh itu menakutkan! )

 **Skip**

Satu setengah bulan kemudian . masih dalam perjalanan menuju dunia baru

Sekarang tanah yang tadinya banyak lubang akibat terangkat gravitasi sudah di perbaiki oleh pengendali elemen tanah .dan situasi yang sekarang sedang krisis sudah di jelaskan oleh sasuke kepada para warga dan para akan berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup,mereka akan melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Bukan untuk diri sendiri melainkan untuk para generasi penerus,untuk anak anak mereka mereka kan mengorbankan segalanya walau harus di tukar oleh nyawa mereka iya luas tanah yang sedang terombang ambing itu berkisar 35.378 km2 atau sebesar provinsi jawa barat.

Sedangkan di ruangan yang berada di pusat tanah layang..

"Jadi? Siapa yang akan memimpin tanah tanpa nama ini? Ini bukan lagi negara api,angin ataupun api tapi sebagian tanah telah menyatu!" Ujar nidaime hokage

"aku..aku.. bagaimana kalau aku? Aku kan dewa shinobi!" usul shodaime

"Tidak, kau terlalu bodoh jichan" ejek tsunade di ikuti anggukan tobirama serta gelak tawa dari yang ada di situ membuat hashirama pundung di pojokan.

"salah apa aku ini kami-sama" ucap hashiram disertai aura menyedihkan.

Sedangkan minato hanya tertawa hambar karna miris melihat sang dewa shinobi begitu nista.

"bagaimana kalau kau minato? Kau kan jenius dan juga kuat . yah sedikit ,sedikit lebih kuat dan jenius dariku" usul raikage serta enggan mengakui bahwa minato lebih hebat darinya.

"eh, kenapa tiba tiba? Bukannya aku tidak mau ,tapi masih ada yang lebih pantas dariku" ujar minato

Bukannya rendah diri atau tidak percaya pada kemampuannnya sendiri tapi masih ada yang lebih mampu darinya untuk mengurus kemampuan minato dunia sudah mengakuinya ,siapa yang tidak kenal dengan konoha no kiroii senko yang membantai 30.000 lebih pasukan iwa seorang diri hanya dengan hitungan menit,dan mengalahkan kyubi seorang diri ,satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kekuatannya yaitu HEBAT.. kekuatan yang bisa di katakan setara dengan kemampuan kamii no shinobi uchiha madara dan hashirama senju apalagi sekarang kyubi YANG bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

"oh,ayolah tochan ,aku yang sekarang masih belum bisa menjaga negara ini,yakanteme?"ujar naruto yang tak bisa menyembunyika ekspresi bahagianya karna melihat ayahnya hidup kembali.

Yah mau dikatan bagaimanapun juga naruto masih sadar diri, dirinya memang genius tapi bukan urusan politik dan ada di otak nya hanya ada pertarungan dan persahabatan .

"hn,aku tak tau,tak mau tau dan tidak peduli" ujar sasuke

"dasar uchiha!" ucap tobirama

"hn" jawaban datar sasuke menambah kekesalan tobirama dan sweatdrop dari semua orang.

"mm,baiklah aku yang sementara ini akan memimpin ,kalau naruto sudah mampu memegang amanat negara aku akan menyerahkan jabatan ini padanya, setuju?"usul minato

"setuju" ujar tsunade,hiruzen dan sebagian lainnya

"hn"ujar tobirama dan sasuke tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

"baiklah" setuju orochimaru dan yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Keheningan tiba tiba melanda mereka.. tak lama kemudian cahaya menyilaukan datang melingkupi tanah elemental tersebut tanda bahwa mereka telah memasuki gerbang celah dimensi hingga mereka tiba di tempat ruang hampa akan kehidupan . di sana terdapat seekor naga yang sebesar gunung himalaya sedang berenang bebas hingga sang naga tersebut merasakan kehadiran mereka, hingga..

 **WUSHH**

Naga tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah tanah elemental!

 **-TEMPAT BERKUMPUL PARA KAGE-**

"minato cepat ambil keputusan!" perintah tsunade panik

"yamato dan para jhonin perintahkan semua shinobi untuk mengevakuasi para warga sipil, sedangkan para kage,tim 7 dan orochimaru siap untuk tempur! Lindungi tanah ini apapun yang terjadi! LAKSANAKAN! Perintah minato.

"BAIK!"

 **wushh**

Sebagai veteran perang minato dapat mengambil keputusan cepat dan tepat . kejeniusan melebihi nara,kekuatan merivali dewa shinobi serta ketegasan melebihi hyuga. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan burung bodoh itu , generasi penerus bangsa ada di pundak nya ,dia takan membiarkan mereka mati sia sia tanpa perlawanan.

Sementara itu rokie 11..

"oy,oy ga..gawat ,ini darurat" panik kiba sambil lari pontang panting.

"cepat kita harus mengevakuasi warga sipil,kita tak akan di perintahkan melawan kadal merah itu, itu di luar kemampuan kita! " perintah sikamaru

"baik!" ucap bersamaan.

To be continue... ...

masih newbie harap di maklumi :)


End file.
